


Why the Reaper Was Grim

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: William won't let Sebastian leave their tent to go to his master. The demon is irritated out of his mind with all the work he could be getting done instead of simply laying on his bunk and glaring holes in the roof of the tent. Then, he gets a devious idea that will most definitely not only allow him to see his master and do his work whenever he needs, but also put a permanent distance between himself and the nosy reaper.





	Why the Reaper Was Grim

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr. Enjoy this drabble.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave Kudos if you liked it!

Sebastian laid atop his bunk, his expression a hard scowl as he glared hatefully with unblinking eyes at the ceiling of the tent. Below him, the reaper was reading a book, or going through the list of humans he'd have to reap; Sebastian didn't know for sure, he only heard the rustling of pages being flipped. Finally, there was a soft thud of the book being closed, and then another as it was place onto the nightstand. The reaper laid down and pulled his covers over himself. The next moment, Sebastian felt something very sharp jab up into his back through the mattress of his bunk.

"I do not need to remind you, though nonetheless I will, that you are not to try and leave or cause any noise until morning comes, demon." William spoke.

The left corner of Sebastian's mouth lifted in a twitching smirk. He managed out a strained "Of course." After that, the sharp blades of the pruner were retracted and the death scythe was set aside. The reaper settled in for sleep and Sebastian was left alone with his hatred for yet another night that he was wasting. He had to do something about this. His master's health was worsening in this place and some petty reaper was keeping him from his duties.

The more Sebastian thought about the work he could be doing and how Ciel would reprimand him about holding back the investigation with his predicament instead of dealing with the problem, the more Sebastian found his thoughts wandering toward what Ciel could be doing right now. His master was probably sleeping on his bunk. Was he cold? Was he hungry? Was he thirsty? Then there was that strange girl with him. His master definitely wouldn't do anything, but what about her? That's when Sebastian pictured Ciel with that girl. Would Ciel be in control? Or would it be her? Most likely her. He pictured his master laying on his back, panting, whimpering, and moaning; drowning in pleasure of having sex with a woman while the girl had her way with him. The thought was infuriating, but the fantasy was so delicious. The conflicting thoughts and feelings made Sebastian's blood boil and eyes glow. Then he noticed something. Lifting his head and looking at his lower half, the demon got an idea for a permanent solution to his own situation.

His hands quickly undid his pants and pulled them down a little, then reached in and pulled out his awakened penis and balls. Sebastian wasted no time. With one hand around the root of his shaft and the fingers on his balls, and the other hand wrapping around the upper half of his shaft, Sebastian closed his eyes and imagined his master in pleasure. He focused his efforts on making those images in his head seem as real for himself as possible. The hand around his shaft quickly picked up pace and soon the mattress of his bunk was creaking a little. Not too long after, panting came, followed my soft and sweet sounds of pleasure.

At first, William was confused. However, as he grew more awake and his eyes opened, he picked up on the sounds coming from above him. Sensing the reaper awake, Sebastian picked up his pace and began to moan about his master. "Ah~" He breathed out. "Master...! Ah, Master!" He moaned and panted. "Yes, yes~ Ah, more. Bocchan, more!"

William's brows furrowed and eyes widened in shock and anger.

Sebastian, sensing that as well, only pushed further. "Mmm! Bocchan! Ah!" The volume of his voice was rising.

Noticing that, the reaper hissed. "What do you think you are doing? Stop this immediately!"

Sebastian only made his act worse, also sensing his orgasm approaching. He wanted this to be as disgusting and unforgettable for the reaper as possible. William reached for his death scythe. Sebastian's orgasm hit him and his seed shot out of his cock. Right in the few milliseconds between Sebastian's ejaculation and the scream of pleasure that he emitted, the sharp tip of one of the pruner's ends jabbed hard into the mattress of the top bunk. As a result, it now appeared as though Sebastian had screamed in pleasure from the death scythe in his back and not his orgasm, as if he was a masochist.

A second later, William's expression was a contorted mix of utter disgust and more shock. Sebastian's was a dark, wide grin of mischief and victory. A dead silence fell inside the tent.

The following morning, William went first thing to the Joker and demanded to be separated from the butler. Joker gave him a solid rejection and the reaper didn't have much else to do but to stomp away, his features dark with fury. The whole time, he was grumbling angrily under his breath and often times referring to Sebastian as a demon in a way that made one think if William was swearing instead of calling out Sebastian on what he truly is. The butler smirked upon the sight and hearing some of that grumbling. Honestly, insulting a demon with the name for its own species was something no one has ever done before. This was definitely more amusing than Sebastian could hope for.


End file.
